Bo
by Trinity5
Summary: LOL, crazy idea for a story but....Bo is back after losing his last team mate, and gets some help from Shalimar and the team, and Bo and Shalimar soon find out that they might have more feelings for each other than they thought!


Disclaimer: Yep, I own them.haha, I'm a rich sonofabitch who makes money off of...no, really, I don't own Mutant X or any of their characters so don't sue me!  
  
Authors' Notes: LOL, yep, crazy idea of a story. Now even though I am a true Adam/Shalimar fan, I thought this would be cute! So bring on the flames, rants, ect, ect, ect, I had fun writing this story and I hope you have fun reading it!  
  
Summary: Remember Bo? That laaaaaaaaarge guy who lost all his team mates but one? Well, he's back, after losing his last team mate, and Shalimar offers some help to him. While they're at it, they find out they have more feelings for each other than they thought! And yes, I know I have a tendency to not finish the stories I start, (at least for a while anyway,) but I am working on the chapters of my other stories, so for now, enjoy this one!  
  
The evening was dark and grey. The large clouds over head seemed about ready to burst, and the air was thick with moisture and electricity due to oncoming storm. Bo ran under the cover of this twilight darkness, passing vaguely familiar things and buildings, until he reached the club. This was where he and Shalimar agreed to meet after he called her. Bo went in, scanning the crowds for Shalimar. He walked over to a table she had reserved for them, in a quite niche away from prying eyes. She gave a big smile when she saw him. Bo ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks for coming Shalimar, " "No problem, what are friends for?" She leaned over the table and gave him a hug grinning. "So what happened she asked him?" The large man across her sighed, "I told you the short version over the phone, but there really isn't a long version. After we left her, she started getting worse, and then she was.gone. "Shalimar looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Bo. I know how much she meant to you." He nodded, "They all meant all a lot, and I just can't believe they're all dead," "So, I talked it over with Adam, and he said you could stay with us, at Sanctuary until you figure out what to do, you can even stay with us if you want, become part of the team. " Bo chuckled, "Well, I haven't figured anything out yet, so ..I'm just glad I have a place to stay. " Shalimar signaled a passing waiter for the check, and after she signed the receipt they stood up, Shalimar grabbing her leather coat. "Come on, my car's in the front."  
  
Bo watched Shalimar as she drove, the passing lights reflecting off her face. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. She was wild and reckless and exotic, and he had known he had some feelings for her the last time they met, but then he had to go away. But now he was back. Shalimar knew Bo was watching her. And she had to admit she liked him a little, but no, she couldn't think like that. The last time she had fallen for a feral, well..thinks didn't turn out good, and it still hurt for her to think about it. They drove into Sanctuary in silence. When they came in, Adam greeted them, followed by the rest of the gang. Adam spread his arms out, "Welcome, Bo. "The others said they're greetings, and Bo smiled. He instantly felt welcome here. Shalimar went to dry off her hair (from the rain) while Adam showed Bo Sanctuary. While Adam put most people underground, Bo was a friend, and deserved to stay at Sanctuary, besides he wasn't being chased by the GSA, and didn't need to be locked up for his protection. Adam looked up at the bigger man, "So, Shalimar told you that you can stay here as long as you like, right?" "Yes, thank you so much for this offer, I just didn't have anywhere else to go, " "It's OK, we all understand." "I'm thinking of staying here until I get everything sorted out, and after that, I don't know, "  
  
Emma and Shalimar were making Bo's bed. They had a lot of guest rooms at Sanctuary, but they weren't used often. "So." Emma said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Shalimar looked at her once the cream colored sheet settled on the bed. "So.what?" "You know, "Emma prodded, "About Bo, "Shalimar shook her head, grinning, "We're just friends, Emma, nothing else, " "Uh-huh, "Shalimar gave up, "Okay, okay maybe I had some feelings for him the last time," "Yeah, see! I thought so!" Emma's laughter rang out as they left he room.  
  
Late that night, Shalimar woke up, hearing grunts and mumbles coming from Bo's room. She silently crept into his room, where he was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Bo, "she whispered, "Bo!" she finally nudged him, and he sat up, awake now, sweat covering his brow. He gathered his breath and plopped back down on the bed, seeing Shalimar, "Sorry, "She came and sat on the other side of the bed, "Nightmares?" "Yeah, they come some time, now." He looked sad, and Shalimar wrapped and arm around him, smoothing down his hair, "Shh, shhh, go back to sleep, " She laid down next to him, and soon Bo's eyes closed, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Shalimar stayed awake for a while, but then her vision began to get blurry, and her own eyes began to close. Morning dawned bright and early, and Bo woke up before Shalimar did. He looked at her and smiled. Her wavy hair fell over her face, and onto her black tank top she wore to bed, and she snored softly, still deep in her dreams. He brushed back a stray strand of hair, and. "Bo, have you seen Shalimar?" He looked up at Emma, as Shalimar awoke rubbing her eyes blearily. "Oh!" Emma blushed and turned around from them. Shalimar sat up, "It's Okay Emma; it's not what you think. We're dressed, see?" She grinned up at Bo, who blushed, hiding a smile as Emma turned back to them, "Oh, good, you're dressed, and not..you know, undressed." Emma stammered. Shalimar got out of bed. "Bo, um.I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast, okay?" He nodded, and fell back on the bed as the two girls left, breathing in her lingering scent. Out side in the hall , Emma did some more prodding. "Nothing happened okay Emma!" Shalimar laughed, "Give it a rest matchmaker!" They're laughter bounced off the walls as the two girls chatted happily.. To Be Continued. Well guys what d'ya think? 


End file.
